


i don't wanna spoil your impression of me

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: I had fun with you, let’s do it again. Call me.It wasn’t until he was speeding to school that he realized he didn’t actually give him his number.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	i don't wanna spoil your impression of me

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in high school, I was one of the youngest people in my algebra 2 class and my teacher told me I was the smartest person in the class, I just didn't apply myself. I learned that day that clearly my best work was done whenever I wasn't trying. It still holds up today in my writing. The stuff I do at work in between customers always is much better than the stuff I plan out. So thanks Mrs. Sheffield, you taught me at a young age that I don't even need to try to come up with shit
> 
> anyway here's some shit i came up with immediately after waking up for work this morning

He didn’t know any better.

That’s what Michael was going to say if anyone asked him and he was sticking to it.

He tiptoed about the body on the floor, careful not to give in to the desire to lay down beside him and kiss him until he woke up so they could have a replay of the night before. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been so fucking desperate to get his hands on someone that they couldn’t make it past the kitchen floor, but there was always a first for something. However, he had a final in twenty minutes and he didn’t actually remember the guy’s name, so niceties felt benign.

Still, considering that was the best fuck of his life, he took a few seconds to dig for a pen and paper in the apartment’s tiny kitchenette. He settled for a napkin and a sharpie, using his leg as a counter so he didn’t stain the actual one.

_I had fun with you, let’s do it again. Call me._

It wasn’t until he was speeding to school that he realized he didn’t actually give him his number. He gave himself a second to loudly yell at himself over it and didn’t care if the old lady on the next car over was staring at him. Leave it him to him to fuck something so good up.

“Do I even have to ask?” Isobel sighed as he rushed into class with five minutes to spare. He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. “You’re in the same outfit as yesterday, don’t look at me like that. You decided your midterm was a pitstop on your walk of shame?”

“Shut up,” he said, sitting as close to her as he could without Dr. Glower throwing a fit. Still, she leaned over and pressed her thumb into a sore spot on his neck.

“You didn’t even _try_ to cover that up,” she mused. He looked at her with wide eyes before pulling out his phone and staring at his reflection. Sure enough, he had a massive fucking hickey. It was only made worse when Isobel plucked at his t-shirt to peer down his back. “Did you have sex with a fucking cat? You’re covered in scratches.”

For the first time in a long time, Michael’s cheeks flushed and his skin got hot all over. Oh, embarrassment, a punishment from God himself for premarital sex. Or was it the gay sex thing? Was it both?

“You’re usually better about not getting all that on you,” Isobel said skeptically.

“I didn’t know any better,” Michael said. Isobel snorted.

“I think whoever you slept with didn’t know any better,” she said. Probably accurately. As good and confident as the guy was, Michael could tell it was the first time he was really putting some things into action. But Michael wasn’t about to _say_ that. “So, who was she?”

Michael gave her a look and she looked at him with far too much delight.

“ _He_?” she corrected, “How’d you even get at an angle for a guy to–you know what? Nevermind, don’t wanna know. I do wanna know who you let cover you in fucking marks.”

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t actually remember ever asking his name.”

Isobel stared at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“You let a stranger do that? How hot was he? Where’d you meet him?”

“Yes, very, Fantasia.”

Before Isobel could grill him anymore, Dr. Glower walked in and Michael had never been more thankful.

-

“Will you leave me alone?”

“No!”

Michael groaned, but he didn’t move out of her grasp. She was busy covering up the bruise on his neck with makeup that was absolutely not his shade but he’d rather a weird pale splotch than all the judgemental looks.

“You never go to gay bars by yourself,” she said, “You never go _anywhere_ by yourself.”

“Yeah, well, I was stressing about the final and I needed to relax, so I went out. It was late and I didn’t want to mess with your studying,” he said.

All day he’d been not-so-subtly trying to find the guy from the night before. He knew they both went to UNM because that was the one thing they had talked about. Michael had seen him, bought him a drink, asked about school, his major, and if he wanted to dance. The rest of the night was a blur of tan skin and intoxicating kisses and unrivaled desire. Names just… didn’t seem important in the moment.

“You think you’re gonna see him again?” Isobel asked. Michael sighed.

“I have no idea. I don’t know his name and I told him to call me without giving him my number, so he probably thinks I’m too dumb to talk to again.”

“Uh, yeah, about that,” Isobel laughed, “Any guy who decked you out in little trophies was into you much more than a one night stand.”

The idea alone had him smiling.

-

“Michael Guerin!”

Michael turned to see Liz Ortecho making a fucking beeline for him. He grinned and opened his arms, letting her bodyslam into him before lifting her off the ground.

“I missed you!” she all but screamed into his ear. He laughed and squeezed her until she gave a little squeak. He let her down onto her feet.

“I can’t believe you’re back already.”

“I was ready to come home,” she said, still smiling. Liz had gotten a fancy semester abroad in Madrid because, well, she was great at what she did. “Did you know they spoke a completely different kind of Spanish? Like, I knew, but I didn’t _know,_ you know?”

“Yeah,” Michael laughed, “Man, I really fucking missed you.”

“I know!” she gushed, going in for another hug. He welcomed it happily. She was the first friend he’d made in college and they had spent many nights that started as a study session but became long, in-depth talks about their life and goals and now she was one of his favorite people in the universe. “Listen, we’re having a little welcome-home-slash-fuck-finals party on Friday at my friend Alex’s. Come?”

“You know it.”

“Awesome, I’ll send you the address,” she said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. He couldn’t stop smiling. “You owe me lunch.”

“I know,” he agreed, giving a small salute as she walked away.

They never said goodbyes, they both agreed that felt too final.

-

For a genius, Michael was a fucking moron.

He was frozen in his car, staring up at the apartment that he’d been directed to go to for Liz’s party. It just so happened to be the same apartment that he’d left Monday morning unceremoniously. He probably should’ve known that from the address, but he didn’t even think about it. He should’ve. Maybe then he would’ve been prepared.

“He’s in there,” Michael said, “And I look like garbage.”

“You do not look like garbage,” Isobel said, very obviously tired of his shit considering they’d parked ten minutes ago and he still wasn’t moving.

“I do! He’s gonna look like a fucking gothic wet dream and I look like a trash can who hasn’t washed his hair in a week!”

“Because you haven’t washed your hair in a week.”

“Oh my god, just cut it off, maybe he won’t notice.”

“Michael, will you calm down?” Isobel scoffed, “Look, come here.”

He reluctantly looked to her, prepared for her to have scissors to cut off the mass of grease he’d let compile itself since that night because he was too wrapped up in finals go care. Except she didn’t have scissors. She instead had baby powder.

“Just stay still, you gross bitch,” she told him, sitting up on her knees and pouring the powder into his hair. She spent a good five minutes making it look like she hadn’t just poured the baby powder into his hair, just also making sure it didn’t look like a grease trap. “Now, just wash your hair when you get home.”

“Do you think he’ll notice if I sneak in and wash my hair in the bathroom?”

“If you do that, I will disown you.”

“Okay.”

Eventually, they managed to head into the apartment. Michael was struggling to pretend that he wasn’t terrified. He remembered being a lot more chill when he met this guy–Alex, his name was Alex–at Fantasia. Granted, he’d been a little high and a little eager, but still.

This felt like a ticking time bomb. He didn’t know when he was going to run into him, he just knew it was going to happen, and that was terrifying. He wanted to see him again. He did. He just didn’t want to ruin that night in his head.

That’s why, when he finally made eye contact with those black-lined eyes, Michael ducked into the bathroom.

He looked around in a panic, trying to calm down as best he could so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. How did he talk to him normally when all he could see was how he looked completely strung out on the kitchen floor? How did he make small talk when he knew they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom? How did he flirt when he hadn’t washed his hair all week?

He would blame that last thought when he ended up with his head in the sink as Alex knocked on the door.

“Hey,” Alex called, “Uh, you’ve been in there for a while. You alright?”

Michael tried to think fast. His head was half-covered in suds from the shampoo he’d taken from Alex’s shower and he was trying really hard not to get any water on Alexs makeup and half his shirt was already wet and he didn’t know where a towel was.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I’m fine!” Michael called back and cursed to himself. This was a bad idea. How was he supposed to explain his wet hair? What the fuck? Why did he do this?

“Are you sure?”

“I’m, uh…”

“You’re not doing drugs, are you?”

“No!”

“Because I’d really rather not find drugs in the bathroom later,” Alex went on.

Which is what prompted Michael to say, “Come in!” You know, like a dumbass.

“Uh, okay?” Alex said before the door opened. Michael stood up straight, hair soaking wet (but soap-free) and face red. This was just the week of embarrassment. “Um. I’m not sure what to say.”

Alex’s face was slowly turning red as he fought laughter which Michael appreciated. Still, with a red face, he looked fucking gorgeous. He was dressed in all black and his makeup was done all pristine and his hair was long and pulled back into a low bun with strands hanging down around his face. Michael didn’t remember his hair looking like that. It looked good. And he looked like a wet dog.

“Do you have a towel?” Michael asked lamely. Alex slipped a small laugh, but reeled it in as he nodded.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, reaching below the sink to grab one. Which Michael probably should’ve guessed. “You know, if you needed to take a shower, you could’ve asked.”

Michael closed his eyes momentarily, but thankfully the towel was as to save him from painful eye contact.

“I could come up with a lie, but literally I’m already an embarrassment, so,” Michael sighed, drying his hair as best he could. The towel hung in front of his eyes for no reason other than preventing him from wanting to shove his head into the wall. “I didn’t realize you were the one throwing the party and I kinda didn’t look my best and I didn’t want to see you when I looked fucking busted, so…”

“So you washed your hair in my sink?”

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Alex said. They were silent for a moment until Michael dried his hair as good as it was going to get. He was prepared for the mass of frizz it would become in the next few hours. “So…”

“So.”

They both let out soft laughs and shook their heads. How did people have conversations again?

“Listen, Sunday night was… I don’t usually do that,” Alex started. Michael got real serious re fast. “I’ve slept with a guy, like, once before and it was a high school boyfriend and it went really bad and I never spoke to him again. So… That was really out of character for me and I apologize if I embarrassed myself enough to make you feel the need to sneak away.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “No! No, the only one of us who should be embarrassed is me. I had a final that morning and I didn’t wanna wake you, so I just… I left a note.”

“Without your number or name.”

“I’m stupid,” Michael sighed. Alex gave a sweet smile that was enough to recharge him. “I don’t usually do that either,” Michael said, but quickly decided to backtrack, “Well, I’ve had one night stands and stuff, but I usually don’t run out like that. I promise I’m more respectful than that. And also I would like that to not be a one night stand. Hence the attempt to not look like a sewer rat when I realized I would see you again.”

Alex snorted, “You look great.”

“Me? No, you look like a fucking model and that will forever be my excuse when asked why I lost all my cool,” Michael insisted, “I swear, I never lose my cool.”

“I know, you were pretty suave that night,” Alex noted. Michael licked his lips and smiled.

“Listen, I know we met in kind of an unconventional way, but you are literally the hottest guy I’ve ever met. I never let anyone give me a hickey, but I gladly let you fucking wreck me and I would gladly do it again,” Michael said. Alex gulped visibly, suddenly looking innocent all over again. Why was that so hot?

“I had no idea what I was doing, I’m sorry I left a hickey.”

“I ready think you knew what you were doing,” Michael laughed. Alex flushed a deeper shade of red and shrugged half-heartedly.

“I was going off your cues.”

“Yeah, well, I wanna do that again. But, like, properly,” Michael insisted, “Can I give you my number? For real this time?”

Alex smiled a bit wider and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They eventually made it out of the bathroom and Michael pretty immediately went to Isobel to let her know he probably would be staying a little later than everyone else. He wanted to get to know Alex a bit better. You know, beyond his kitchen floor. Maybe his bedroom would be a good setting.

Isobel sighed and ignored his wet hair which was honestly the biggest blessing of the night.

“Leave it to you to get laid looking like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
